The Case Of Fake People
by DreamForMusicP
Summary: You could be famous, you could be different, you could be anything, but you'll still be human. What is it like to be that one woman who loves a man this much she'd kill someone, what if that someone is his ex-girlfriend. Xx2DxOCxx, reviews are welcome, even if you don't review, hope you enjoy.
1. New Beginning

**Authors Note: Umm, Yeah this is my first fic so it may not be up to standards, however, I my OC is not a Mary-Sue, just a warning later chapters may have some sexual content, swearing thru the story, probably death so beware, also I will try to put up one Chapter a day, I've got this story organised so if to plan it may have 30+ chapters. Ps, my stupid autocorrect thinks it's funny to make some words beginning with capital letters in the middle of sentence so I'm sorry, also sorry if this give ain't as good. Thanxxx Bye Bye**

**Chapter 1**

**New Beginning **

**Naomi's POV **

Do you remember those fairy tales your parents used to tell you where the prince falls in love with a beautiful, flawless princess and get married, yes? Well I don't, even if I did I would ask question like how can someone's life be so perfect and flawless? Well it's only a fairy tale and it's called a fairy tale for a reason. It's not real. I guess I can also say I never listened to those fairy tales because no one ever told me them; my momma never had the time as she was always busy with work and such, my step-father was only beating us up all the time and my real father was dead or that's what my momma said, life wasn't all bad just because I never had a bed time story read to me, I did have a lot of ups in life as well as downs, I'm not getting into details with that.

I never liked getting up in the mornings - in fact, I hated them, no doubt there. Others wake up to see their boyfriends/girlfriends, husband/wife eg. While I woke up to see my alarm clock, 8:40am sharp is my waking up time, no later than 10:00am or I get beat up. Evengelina liked her band members to practice everyday for about 5 hours, why? I don't know, she always said "more practice makes better and with you losers we'll get no where," yes she hated us, no correction me, she hated me.

9:50. Who would've thought I got up took a shower, washed my hair, dressed up and put a little bit of make up on and vola! I'm ready for today.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen to find Evengelina sitting at the table drinking her morning coffee, that's a surprise as she never wakes up early, she tells us to be ready at 11am sharp for practice but she gets up and ready at like 4pm, she's probably having one of her good days (hope so).

"We're out of rum." My head snapped her way as she was still staring out the window, I walked to the kitchen cabinet and got myself some cereal.

"So? Go get some. I'm not going shops today." I spoke confidently knowing she was out of rum and when she is she never snaps at me because I'm the only one who'll go shops.

"Urgh. God you piss me off. I mean we're going to the pub tonight you thick idiot!" Wrong. She did snap at me. Maybe today wasn't such a good day for her.

I didn't replay instead I sat on the stool near the kitchen counter and ate my cereal. Great. Just what I need to go to a pub and get drunk, Evengelina drank since she was young and rumors go around that she had a daughter really young, well 20. But she would've told us if anything, right?

The day went by as all I did was watch TV and write music and it was 8pm time for the club.

I had gotten dressed quickly and nicely I guess; I put on some jeans, top and boots, others like to wear slutty clothes but I like to go casually, because all I'm gonna do drink and dance, I guess I can tell you, I do have a boyfriend but I don't see him often, I dunno I may brake up with him I mean what's the point to go out with a guy who probably doesn't want to see you.

After a while I had some beers and sat at the bar, I didn't pay attention to anyone or anything, I sorta drifted away I guess, something snapped me out of my dream land.

"Hey, yew ok?" I heard someone with a very cockney accent ask me, what sort of question is that?

My head snapped his direction, he was a weired looking fellow; blue hair, black eyes and from his grin I could tell he had no front teeth. I really wanted to ask what happened to his eyes but that was probably going to be rude.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded and turned to his drink.

"I'm 2D." He introduced himself and gave me his hand to shake.

"Hi. I'm Naomi." I smiled and shook his hand, I was never this nice to people at the club but he seemed really nice.

"So, who di' yew com' ere wit?"

"My friends, what about you?"

"Same 'ere, yew ain' from aroun' these parts ar' yew?"

"No, I'm from Seattle." 2D, as he called himself, nodded at my answer, I still had my American accent which, well it wasn't a strong American accent, made everyone ask me that, you see some people don't have their original accents for example, Evengelina is from Paris, no one would know that unless you told them.

Me and 2D talked all night until it was morning, the party stopped and everyone went home, I knew the owner so he let us stay longer, I filled up our drinks as I knew how to tend a bar.

"It was really nice meeting you. 2D, I'll give you my phone number if ya want." As he nodded when I asked him if he wanted my number I quickly scribbled it down on a piece of paper, which I recently ripped off my note book.

"Fanks, um I guess I'll call you."

"Hey, D, I'll drive ya home if ya want." I suggested to him, hoping he'd accept, which he did!

"Fanks."

Me and 2D walked to my car which I arrived in with Aaliyah, it was a 2 door car, so only me and Aaliyah fit into it, not really.

I put the key in the socket, turned it and turned the car on which made a normal car noise "vrrrrrrr"

"Fanks for giving meh a lif', ain' yew drunk yerself to drive?" I nodded in response to the Thanks, ignored his question and started driving. As we drove 2D asked me a lot of questions, some I ignored and some I answered but than only because some of them were as dumb as me, maybe worse.

When we got there after me thinking of answers to questions and writing my address down AND listening to wacky directions we arrived, to a massive building on top of a hill, the first thing that came into my head was. "Did he have to go up there everyday?"

"Fanks again, dew yew want ta come in?" He asked me cheerfully, probably hoping for a yes, but I had rehearsal soon so it was better to head home so Evengelina won't beat the Shit out of me.

"Umm, no Thanks not today." I felt sad to turn him down like that.

"Right. Bye." 2D got out of the car and shut the door behind him. I put my hand on the steering wheel and turned the car on, before I could start driving my phone rang. It was Gary. I had to pick it, he was my boyfriend.

"Hey, Gary."

"Naomi came roun' mine, we nee' to talk."

"Ok, bye."

Without waiting I hung up and threw the phone on the passanger seat. Guess we're going Gary's house.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this was Shit, as I said it's my first time. Also I want to say I got some inspiration from "Tears", "Some Kind Of Plastic" and some others you guys should check them out and the Authors stories, Thanks for reading and remember I will update everyday (hopefully) and the chapters may be longer. Byeee Byeee good night**


	2. Heartbreak And Betrayal

**Authors Note**

**If you're ready this chapter, thank you. It is my first fic so it ain't much good, but I'm trying. Anyways as I said I will probably update everyday and the chapters may get longer than the first one. Actually the chapters will be longer thank Chapter one. Byeeee Byeee. **

**Chapter 2**

**Heartbreak And Betrayal **

**Naomi's POV **

The ride to Gary's home was quite, I kept questioning myself as to what he wanted to talk about? Was he breaking up with? Did he know I was with 2D? If so then he'd take it the wrong way and I'd probably get a good beating, which by the way, I get a lot. I could definitely say he didn't love me, but not to his face; I had many fight and arguments with me and I usually lost, well only because he'd end up beating the living Shit out of me - he was worse than Evengelina, who beat me up almost everyday, it's like people like that don't have sympathy for a hard working woman like me, sometimes I just think people take advantage of me because I had no power over them, when I said people I meant Gary and Evengelina. I couldn't say I hated Evengelina that badly; she does beat the Shit out of Gary when he hits me, but why? She hits me more than he does.

I parked my car near his house, just down the road, I got out and walked to the door, my hear started beating faster as I didn't know what he wanted from me, if it's something bad then I get a good beating. I stared at ground when someone opened the door, my head snapped to look at the door. It was Gary.

"Hi. Gary." I greeted him, my voice was trembling from either the cold or him.

"Well, 'ello. Naomi, come in." His voice sent shivers down my spine, he stepped aside to let me in, as he did I walked in and took my shoes off.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him as I turned to face him, he had just closed the door behind him as he looked back at me. I already knew he was gonna hit me.

"Nothin' Naomi. I love you, sooo much." Now I got it, he was definitely drunk. He knows how to get me to come, he acts like he's not drunk then he just beats me up or rapes me.

"Are you drunk?" I asked him seriously. I had to know whether it was unless to get ready to run or not.

"Noooo. No. Naomi *hiccup* I just wanted to *hiccup* see ye." He was starting to piss me off. It was my chance, my chance to get my revenge. As he stood there looking at me I got all my energy in my hand and punched him in his face, he was knocked out instantly falling on the floor. I had my chance so I got my shoes on quickly and ran, too late. He grabbed my leg and pulled me down which caused me to fall and hit my face on the door frame, I must've knocked some teeth out as I did see blood gushing out of my mouth. Gary pulled me inside and slammed the door, he got on top of me and punched me in my face, harder than I did. He kept doing so about 6 times, I heard my phone ring, I hoped it be Evengelina. She may come and save me but it was hard to know as Gary did let me pick up the phone, instead he got up to pick up the phone.

"It's Evengelina."

He picked up and started talking.

It was my chance, yes I was weak and in pain but I had to try. I got up and started limping for the door, I reached the door and as soon as I twisted the door knob Gary hung up and grabbed me by my neck, he pushed me to the wall and kicked me in my stomach. This whole beating was painful, but I was too used to it.

"That'll teach ye to run away from me!" He spat at me, his grip on my neck grew stronger. I tried to fight him but I was too weak.

"Please, l-l-let m-me g-go." I managed to gasp out, I couldn't breathe anymore. I felt his grip loosen then he dropped me on the floor. I sat near the wall coughing blood and crying in agony, he then kicked me in my stomach this time harder than last.

"I'll be back in a minute, don't you dare move! I ain't finished with you!" He growled at me loudly, actually he was demanding I'd stay there. Gary walked upstairs and I had an idea strike me, I lifted myself off the ground, still in pain. I grabbed my phone off the little table near me, I dialled Evengelina's phone. She luckily picked up.

"Please, h-help m-me." I begged her, I don't know if she understood as my voice was too low.

"Naomi? What's wrong?" She had understood.

"I'm at Gary's house, p-please, come now b-before he comes back." I managed to say those last words then I hung up, I heard Gary coming so I dropped the phone under the table, I hoped Evengelina would come, she was the only one who scared Gary out of his skin, well, her and the police.

"Well, look whose here, I thought you would've ran out by now. Oh wait you can't, your too weak." Gary laughed at my pain instead of shouting at me. How could he? He had no sympathy for me did he? Why did I still love him? I was sitting here almost dying if I didn't get to a hospital but, I still loved him, how?

"Why, w-why d-did you do this?" I asked him spitting blood out, I was in so much agony, where was Evengelina when I needed her.

"I love ye, sometimes I have my days when I want to put my anger out to someone and you darling, well." He chuckled before continuing, "you went too far, you hit me." He then gave me a death glare.

"B-but you always d-do *cough* this," before I continued I showed him my face, "to me, you put me in pain! AGONY! And you say you love me." I started shouting at him at my last sentence, it hurt but that's ok as I hoped he'd understand how I feel.

"Oh you'll never understand, you're just a stupid young girl!" He spat at me, I knew he didn't care. He kneeled down to be eye level to me, at thought he might talk to me. Wrong instead he punched me in the face again, he banged my head to the wall, then he hit me again before he could continue the door opened. It was Evengelina, she pulled him off me and smacked his hand on the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU. RAISE YOU HAND AT NAOMI AND YOU'LL GET IT. BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN YOU SICK FUCK!" Evengelina's voice was loud and mad, she punched him in the face about 8 times then threw him on the stairs, I could tell Gary was in pain and I liked that, I then took notice of the fact that Evengelina knocked him out cold.

"Jesus Naomi! We need to take you to a hospital." Evengelina picked me up off the floor, took my stuff and got out of the house. I've never seen her worry this much. I could always tell she hated Gary, so she did.

Evengelina carried me to the car and laid me on the back seat and got herself to the drivers seat.

"Don't take me to a hospital." My voice was weak but clear. I didn't want to go in case they'd ask what happened, I didn't want people to know I was abused by my boyfriend, well I don't quiet think he's my boyfriend anymore.

"NO! Are you crazy, you're bleeding like fuck!" She was now yelling at me, only for a good reason, I was loosing a lot of blood and I lost 2of my teeth, I couldn't feel them anymore; one front tooth and my left canine tooth.

"No. They'll ask what happened and I don't want people to know what happened. Call me stupid or whatever I don't care. I'll heal, I'll be fine, you do this to me all the time and so does Gary so I'm used to it."

"Ugh. I hate knowing I do this to you. Fine. Don't go. But if you die it ain't my fault, understood?" I didn't want to say she does that to me because if it wasn't for her I'd probably be dead. I didn't answer her question, I laid and closed my eyes.

"What do you mean Gary beat her up?!"

"That's what I mean! Look at her. She bleeding, she's got couple of her teeth knocked out AND the poor girl got her head bashed into a wall TWICE!"

"Jesus, he'd do that? She always told me she fell and smacked her face when she had bruises."

"Yeah well, she loves him I guess. Where's Murdoc?"

"In your bedroom. I think."

"You're damn useless. Look after her!"

I manages to opened my eyes slowly, I felt pain rushing thru my body like lightning. I saw Gwen sitting next to me reading s magazine, she then noticed I opened my eyes.

"What's up sleeping beauty?" How could she ask such a daft question? I was almost beaten up to death.

"Nothing much, yanno almost got beaten up to death by a man I though loved me, guess not."

"He never loved you. He always beat you up anyways. That's not love." I was beginning to get angry with her, I knew she was right, but I hated knowing she's right, he didn't love me.

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath, well as I said I knew she was right.

"Just saying."

My mouth opened but Nothing came out as Evengelina walked thru the door with probably and older man; he was kind of green, taller than her, sharp teeth, an upside down necklace (probably a satanist).

"How you feeling?" Evengelina asked me. I looked at her.

"Ok, not better tho, who's this then?" I looked at the man I presume is Murdoc from what I hear of their conversation before.

"I'm Murdoc. Murdoc Niccals." He introduced himself to me, quiet politely.

"I'm Naomi." I did the same, he nodded at that.

"So are ye friends wiv faceache?" I gave him a weird look, "who?" Was my exact question.

"2D." He tutted at my question then answered it. I nodded to answer his question.

"Well," Evengelina spoke up, "we've asked him if he wanted to visit you, and he said yes." I felt my anger rise up, why? I didn't want 2D to see me like this; bruises all over my face, two teeth missing and I don't know what else, I needed a mirror.

"WHAT? I don't want him time see me like," I paused for a moment and pointed to my face, "THIS"

"Don't worry luv he don't give a Shit how ye look." Murdoc reassured me, right? Since when do men not care how a woman looks. Gary is an exception he beats me up then still calls me his girlfriend, he always said to people I tripped on the pavement or something, I came up with a different excuse now, 'I fell down the stairs.' Seems legit, right?

"Give me my mirror." I demanded when I saw my mirror on my dressing table, Gwen got up to get it and handed it to me. I took it and looked at myself. I looked like a. Monster; I had bruises near my eye, both cheeks and my forehead, I had two teeth missing like I said, my front right one and my left canine tooth, I had blood I'm my left eye and my lower lip was cracked open.

"Oh God." My voice was low, I put a hand on my face and started to cry.

To my luck, 2D walked in, he was wearing a hat, top, coat, jeans and boots. He stared at me in horror and shock at the same time.

Gwen, Murdoc and Evengelina left the room and Gwen closed the door, I think that they wanted to leave us in private for a moment, I only met 2D last night and I bet they already think I like him, well, I like him a bit.

"Jesus! Naomi, what 'appened?" I could tell he was worried, why was he worried about a woman he met yesterday? And how did Murdoc and Evengelina know I knew 2D?

"...I'm fine, just fell down the stairs." I was hoping 2D would believe me but he didn't.

"I'm no' that fick." He gave me a I-ain't-thick look.

"Fine. Gary beat me up. Again." I muttered not making eye contact with him.

"Gosh, Naomi I'm so sorry." He hugged me tightly, why was he so worried about me? No one I've met the same day even cared about me, but 2D was different he cared, he cared about me more than I cared about myself.

9:47. 2D had just left. He stayed with me for a long time, we talked, watched some movies, listened to some music, basically we had a nice day. I got myself up, I recovered a bit, I went to take a quick shower, I got changed and went to sleep.

_I ran, ran as fast as I could. No. Not from a ghost, ghoul, vampire or a monster, well maybe a monster; a monster of my past or maybe it was Gary chasing me. I don't know anymore. My head was banging from side to side, I couldn't feel my legs anymore, I wanted to give up but before I could, it grabbed me and threw me on the floor, I only saw darkness now. It finally got me, years of running away from it, it got me._

**Authors Note - Thanks for reading so far, I like to leave my chapters at cliffhangers so expect that quiet a lot, and umm Yeah Thanks, please review if you can and like I said I will probably update every evening. Byeee. Good night.**


	3. Ghost Of My Past

Authors note

I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. The plan of the story changed so that meant I didn't know what to write next. I promise I'll try to update more regularly. Byeeee.

Chapter 3

Ghost of my past

Gwen's POV

11:36. Naomi is still asleep. We had rehearsals about an hour ago, well it's not really you to me when we rehears, unfortunately. Evengelina was. She hated us being late she even said once, I quote, "I don't care if you fell from the Empire Stated Building and lost your head, you're still rehearsing." I know. Cruel. She didn't care about us because she never got hurt, even if she did it was ever so often. I've hurt myself multiple times. Hah, this one time I fell down the stairs and broke my arm and still I had to rehears.

I went you to Naomi's bedroom, which was on the third floor and was probably the biggest, well all of our rooms were big. Aaliyah's was the best tho, everyone we knew said so, it was pink and black, she had pink and black leopard print bed covers, posters all over her walls, she booth, walk in closet and a lot of other stuff.

When I got to Naomi's bedroom I knocked on her door gently. No answer. I slightly twisted the door knob, it was unlocked. Of course it was, why would she lock it anyways? I opened the door and walked in. She was sleeping peacefully; half of her face was covered by her hair, the other part of her face was bruised, her lip was red and she had a black eye. I felt sympathy for her and as I think so does Evengelina.

I walked to her bed and sat down, I didn't want to wake her up but I had to, if I didn't do so Evengelina will probably kill me, she also needed to talk to us.

"Naomi, wake up." I whispered and shook her gently. No response.

"Naomi." This time my voice was a little louder, she started moving. Thank God she ain't dead. Once more."Naomi!"

WACK!

Next thing I knew I was on the floor, my nose was in so much pain, so was my eye.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Gwen." I heard a voice from above me. Did Naomi just punch me? I opened my eyes to see Naomi sitting up on her bed.

"What did ya do that for?" I asked her in an angry tone, I don't appreciate what she did to me.

"I had a nightmare, I'm sorry. Why did you came here anyways?"

"Excuse me? To wake your dumbass up! That's what!"

"OK? Why? Is Evengelina making me rehears?"

"No shit Sherlock, she told you to be down in 10 minutes."

"No. Tell her I'm not going, I want to relax a bit more."

"...Bullshit. Tell her yourself, at least she'll have some sympathy for you."

"Right? If she did she wouldn't make me rehears."

I didn't know what to come you with next. She was right, Evengelina didn't have sympathy for her, she never did, not for anyone.

"Hey. Who's that guy who came here last night?" I asked curiously, I wanted to know if they were going out, he was quite good looking but a weird looking fellow at the same time.

"Who? 2D? Oh he's just a friend." She sounded so relaxed, how? Yesterday she was crying because of her face and today she's all relaxed.

"Oh really? When did ya meet him?" She turned to face me, I think she thought that I thought they were going out after I said 'oh really?'

"We don't go out! And I met him like a day ago." My left eyebrow raised you a bit. How? She was passed out for like 3 days.

"Umm. How do I tell you this." I scratched the back of my head, she looked at me worried. "You've been out cold for like 3 days."

"What? How? Before I woke up you were arguing with Evengelina right after we came back." She sounded worried. It was only 3 days.

"No. I came back from some business, and she told me what happened, but I didn't believe her so, she showed me; I was horrified, I was so pissed off I started shouting at Evengelina, I don't know why. Maybe because I thought she did that to you."

She looked down at her feet. The only thing she said was, "OK"

I've known her since I was 3 and she was 4 that was in 1982, yeah it was a talent contest, a sing off, some boy won. It's June 2002, so I've known her for 20 years I think. I met her in July 1982 so about 19 years then.

Naomi's POV

My chat with Gwen was quiet long as I had No idea I was passed out for 3 days, I know it ain't that big of a deal but still.

I made my way down to the studio, after I took a shower and changed; I knew I looked horrible so I wasn't gonna go outside for a long time, even if I do I will wear as much protection as I can, I hated people seeing me with even a tiny bruise. But this. This was beyond horrible, I mean my was was all swollen and I had a damn black eye.

Evengelina was sitting on the red leather sofa, smoking like always so was Gwen, Aaliyah was playing the piano singing some song, she had a very nice singing voice, matched her looks; she was almost the same age as Gwen, she had various different hairstyles, most of them were very crazy and unique, she her outfits were also were unique, she was the rapper of the band as many would say, I didn't disagree. She had a talent.

"Hey." I heard Evengelina say, my head snapped her direction, she inhaled her death stick and spoke you again. "Getting worried as she may have more talent than you darling." Her head turned Aaliyah's direction, she once again inhaled some smoke, she was had glossy/dark red lipstick on and eyeliner. She was wearing a black dress, which was by the way quiet short, she had a quiet good figure to show so, why not?

"Whatever, I couldn't care less if I don't have that much talent." I rolled my eyes at her, it was painful but it was worth it, I didn't give a shit tho, I wanted nothing to do with think band anymore.

"You know, I have this nice idea of a good vacation. It's called 'we're splitting up' get it?" Evengelina snapped at me. I knew she didn't mean it. She wanted money.

"Right, whatever."

"I'm serious ya know, I've been thi-" My phone lucky cut her off, it was ringing. It was 2D.

"Excuse me."

I told them and walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hey." I said in a happy tone, which I had changed from angry and careless.

"Hey, yew bette'?" He asked in his cockney accent which I adored.

"Nah. Not really. But when I talk to you, I think I can make an acception."

"Lov. Do yew wan' me to come an' visit yew?"

"If you don't mind, please."

"Great. We can com' to me house, if yew wan'."

"With my face. No thank you."

"Aww, luv com' on."

"I'll think about it. Just come mine."

"Yea'. Bye."

"Bye." With that I hung you and threw the phone on the couch, I had to fix myself up.

I walked you to my bedroom and closed the door, I didn't like being in silence so I turned on the music channel. A cool song came on. It was so catchy, I had enough time to see what it was called.

Gorillaz. 19-2000.

The guy looked a lot like 2D, I had to admit. I mean the blue hair, black eyes and - OMG! It was 2D! How did I not know? Either way this was big. Well not over the top, I'm just being crazy, maybe it ain't him. Maybe.

I some foundation on, which helped my bruises, could barley see them. Added a little lip gloss, to hide the scar on my lip a bit. There was No way I could I hide the blood in my left eye, well maybe I could put my hair to the left side and put some of it over my eye. Also maybe.

In No time 2D was here. I went downstairs to open the door. There he was.

"Hey, come in." I greeted him and stepped aside gesturing that he can come in.

"Hey luv, yew look muc' bette'." He smiled at me, I loved that smile. Something hit my head; I had a crush in 2D.

"Oh, well I did put a lot of fundation on." He did not smile at that, neither did I.

"Umm. Ok?"

It just got to the point of awkward.

"Do you want anything to drink? Eat? Or do you want to go to my room?" I asked him politely.

"No fanks. Shall we jus' go to yew room."

I nodded and closed the door, we walked to my room and I explained why we should be in my room. You see when you're in the living room or any public house space, you didn't have some damn privacy, everyone will ask who you are and shit like that.

"Well this is my chamber." I chuckled and oped my bedroom door. I forgot to tidy my room. It was messy as fuck: CDs everywhere, clothes on the floor, make up all over the place and my TV still on.

We walked in.

"2D, you can sit down, if ya want. Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

2D did as I said, he sat down on my bed, it wasn't a demand, it was question.

"What have yew go'?"

"Umm, Texas Chainsaw, Friday The 13th, Dawn Of The Dead, Ghost, Chucky, Scarface, Independence Day and some other stuff, well a lot of other stuff."

"Dawn Of The Dead. Definitely." He sounded very happy with his option. Figures he's a zombie fan or such.

"Like zombie flicks then?"

"Yup. Yew guessed it"

I walked to the DVD player and inserted the DVD.

I walked to my bed and sat down, I was prepared to be scared. That movie was always terrifying to me.

2D leaned his back on the bed frame, so did I.

"Luv? Yew sure yer fine?" He sounded concerned, why? I wasn't acting weird was I?

"Yeah, why?" I gave a warm fake smile, I was in a lot of pain tho. That was a fact.

"I dunno. Just askin'." He shrugged. I knew he knew I was in pain but he didn't want to say anything. I had my eye covered with my hair.

"This movie scares the shit outta me." I told him quietly, I was a very stupid person and wasn't ever aware of her surrounding. I decided to put my hair behind my ear revealing my eye, with blood.

"Not me. I love ih." He looked at me, he covered his mouth with his hand, he saw my eye. FUCK. What's with me?

"Shit! It's nothing." I quickly told him, I moved my hand to put my hair over my eye, too late. 2D got my arm before I could.

"Luv. I knew yew weren't ok. Yew need ta go to a hospial." He sounded so worried. I didn't get it, why? It was just blood what harm can it do?

"No I don't. I'm fine."

"Yes yew do."

"D. I'm fine tho, it's just a little bl-." I was cut off by the door, 2D let go of my hand when Aaliyah walked in. Her face was scared, shocked and horrified at the same time.

"What happened?" I asked her standing up.

"G-Gary. He came in... He had a gun... And he... he shot Gwen. I'm so scared." She managed to say to me. I was now pissed off. How could he. My best friend.

I got you to go to my closet, I opened one of the drawers and found my security gun. I checked if there was any bullets. Bingo. Full house.

It's was killing time...

Authors Note

Well again I'm sorry for not updating. Dunno if I will tomorrow. This story will get more suspenseful as you go on. I'm trying my best as right now I've got other stuff to do and write this story. Byeee. 2:04am, I've got school. Shit.


	4. Wreckless Love

A/N - Sorry I haven't been able to update often, it's because I was writing on my phone but it broke so I was couldn't update. I know "Write on the computer then." But I couldn't I was banned from it long story. On with this s***!

Disclamer: I don't own Gorillaz, I do however own my OC's. Ps I don't really reread the fic so there may be mistakes, please R&amp;R I'd appreciate some reviews about how bad or good the fic is.

Chapter 4

Wreckless Love

Naomi's POV

It's been about a month since the shooting and not really much has changed, well except that Gary was put to jail for a few years, maybe 4 years or less, I wasn't sure. I guess it wasn't much use to write about the accident, Gwen however isn't doing so well, the doctor said she was badly injured, it killed me inside to see her suffer that much. Me and 2D have talked a lot lately and spent a lot of time together, I meant he's a really good friend, I've met Noodle, Russel and talked to Murdoc a bit, I remember him from the time when I was injured, he's a bit of an asshole and as far as I remember he started hitting on me, like saying my shirts nice, his vinnie (A/N I DO THE KNOW HOW TO SPELL VINIBAGO) was free and spacious and once he tried to have sexy with me when I was quiet drunk, not so drunk that I'd actually do it! It does creep me out, 2D tells me to ignore him but it's pretty difficult to do so.

I was sitting on my bed writing to Evengelina, who was now in London with Gwen, Aaliyah and I stayed in Essex, she's been busy writing a new song while I, well I've been chilling. Ever since Evengelina went London and Gary went jail I've been enjoying myself quiet a lot.

I heard a knock on my door.

"...Yeah!" I yelled, I knew it was Aaliyah. She came in and spoke up. "Umm. 2D is here."

"Really? ! I'm not even ready!" I yelled in shock.

"Yeah, shall I tell him to come back later?" I shook my head and got up, "I'm going to talk to him." With that I walked past Aaliyah and walked out, he didn't even text me, I wasn't mad tho, in a way I was glad he was here.

When I got downstairs he was standing by the door, he looked up at me and smiled, I did the same. 2D in a way made life better for me, and I was always glad to see him.

"'Ey luv, how are yew?" He asked me still smiling.

"Great, you?"

"Ok, I fink."

"You think?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Nah. I'm great." He changed his tone to a cheerful one. I didn't believe him, but I didn't ask.

"Wanna come in?"

He chuckled a bit, I didn't know why.

"We're already inside." He told me.

"Oh. Right. I. I knew that."

"Hmm. Right. Anyway I came 'ere ta ask if yew wanna com' to Kong wiff me."

I had to think about what that, but I mean no one is here to stop me so, yeah.

"Sure, lemme just get my jacket."

I went upstairs to my room and got my demin jacket, I was wearing basic clothes like a white tube top, blue flared jeans, ankle strap platforms with a quiet fat heel. About 3 days ago my mother came to stay for a bit, don't know why, and she braided my hair into cornrows, my mother was tough how to do so by her mother, who was Jamaican. I myself was half cast because my daddy was a white American, while my mother was from South Africa but was raised in New York, enough about that! Anyways lastly I put on my black beret hat on and went downstairs where 2D was leaning against the wall doing something on his phone, probably texting.

"Ready to go?" I asked quickly, doing so I quickly put on some lip gloss. He looked at me and chuckled once again.

"Yew look like yer goin' to a par'y."

"D, I'm enjoying summer," I told him and paused."We only got 2 months of summer left."

"Right. Les go." I nodded, got my keys and we both walked out of the house. As we walked out of the front yard my phone rang, I immediately a answered it.

"Yup." I said

"Naomi, is that you?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's Evengelina dumbass! Listen, you need to come London with Aaliyah."

"Right, why? I can't go right now."

"The hell not? Look it's Gwen, she getting worse, she's not been awake from her coma in a whole month and the doctors said *sniff* she may not make it and never wake up. Listen come when you can. Bye."

I didn't even have the chance to say bye, Evengelina just hung up straight after she said bye, was she crying? I never saw or heard her cry, she was really upset, wasn't she? Well, her and Gwen are best friends, that's a fact, I'm more friends with Aaliyah.

"Whassup? Yew don't look so good." I heard 2D ask, I put myself together, looked at him and gave him a warm smile and nodded at him. So we started walking, our houses weren't that far away from each other, about 10 minute walk.

"D, I'm going London tomorrow." I told him.

" Why?" I heard him ask.

"Gwen has gotten worse apperantly," I took a deep breath, " Gwen isn't waking up from her coma.''

I saw 2D give a frown, after no one said anything. We just carried on walking, it got to the point of awkward where now no one could make eye contact. I just kept my head down all the way to Kong and 2D just looked ahead. I figured I should speak up.

"So this is awkward."

"Why?" He asked me.

"Dunno, just is."

Now it really became awkward.

When we finally got to Kong, I had counted how many times I killed myself in my head and how many times I acted like an idiot.

"Well, we're 'ere."

I nodded and he opened the door and we both walked in, I saw Noodle run up to me.

"Konichiwa Naomi-san!" She greeted me happily, and gave me a Noodle smile, which was darn cute, if you ask me.

"Konichiwa Noodle." I greeted her back and smiled, Noodle then disappeared into the huge corridor.

"She's so cute." I said still smiling.

"Yup. Do yew want somefink ta drink?"

"Whadda you have?"

"Alcohol, coke and juice."

"Wow. You memorise that? Coke please."

"Not 'ard issit."

2D took off and so did I, guess we were heading for the kitchen. So we were when we arrived 2D gave me a can of coke and I opened it, 2D tho took some beer and stared drinking it, I just stood there with coke in my hand and stared out the window.

"I've always wanted to know what happens when you die." I said calmly.

2D looked at me with a frown on his face, I don't know why I asked that. "Why? I don't really know either way... what are you dying somefing?"

"Pfft. I wish. Just wondering I guess. Let's go watch a movie or something." I quickly changed the topic but I saw 2D give me a worried look, but he just nodded, "yeah les watch a movie. "

We both walked to his bedroom where we usually go to watch a movie, he actually tough me how to play a melodica a bit, I wasn't much of a learning person, although I did learn how to play a piano.

"What do yew wanna watch?" He asked me, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"D, we all know you want to watch Dawn Of The Dead." I laughed a bit when he asked then I answered, so with that he smiled and nodded, he put the DVD into the DVD player, I just sat on his bed leaning me head on the bed rest.

"Ey, do yew wan' some popcorn or somefink?" He asked me.

"Now that I think about it, yes please. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I know my way 'round and ill be quick." With that he got up and left the door. I just sat on the bed drinking my coke, then I heard a knock on the door, I knew it was 2D's room but surely I could open the door. So I did, it was Murdoc.

"Faceache how many more-" he started yelling then he looked at me and I guess realised I wasn't this faceache person, probably 2D. "Well 'ello luvvie, I guess the angels dropped you down from heaven to a er on room."

That's was just Murdoc, hitting on me, 2D told me he usually hits on his girlfriends and that's how they broke u- WAIT A MINUTE. I DIDN'T GO OUT WITH 2D!

"Murdoc! Stop hitting on me! I'm not 2D's girlfriend and I certainly ain't yours. Goodbye Mr Niccals!" With that and some respect I slammed the door in his face and walked to sit on the bed, gosh why did everyone think I was going out with 2D. I heard a faint knock on the door, I was getting piste off now, what did that asshole want now? I got up to open the door.

"Dammit Niccals piss off and -" I cut myself off when I saw Noodle now with a frown on her face, she looked pretty upset, probably because I was shouting, "I'm sorry Noodle, it though it was damn Murdoc."

"Sorry Naomi-san."

I knelt down and hugged her, "it's not you darling, it's Murdoc I'm mad at." I felt her nod. I let go and looked at her, she now had a Noodle smile on her face.

"Tochi likes Naomi-san." Who was Tochi?

"Who's Tochi?"

"2D-kun."

"Right." I nodded then I saw 2D standing behind Noodle, smiling. "As a friend Nods." This may have startled he a bit as she jumped, she then looked at 2D, who didn't look mad at her.

"Noodle, do you want to watch a movie with us?" I asked hoping 2D wouldn't mind.

"Hai!" She smiled and ran in, I finally got to my feet and looked at 2D, who was holding popcorn and two beers.

"Hope you don't mind, I just didn't want to send her off like that."

"Nah,it's ok."

"How long have you been there?"

"Well, since you shouted 'piss off Niccals.' That's how long."

"Wow. I didn't mean to shout on Noodle, that asshole hit on me again."

"Figures."

We then walked in and Noodle was sitting on the floor staring at the screen which was playing the movie already, I didn't mind tho, I wasn't a massive fan of zombie movie and I got scared easily. 2D put the two beers on the bed side table and the popcorn. I laid down on the bed and rested my head on the bed rest, so did 2D.

"Hey Noodle, do you want to come sit on the bed with 2D and I?" I asked her.

"Hai!" I heard her yell and she jumped on the bed, I'm guessing Hai means yes.

She sat in the middle of the bed and watched the screen carefully.

"She's such a good girl." I whispered.

"Yup. She meant I like you as a friend ok." I heard 2D say.

"Ok. Calm down, I thought so anyways."

I heard Noodle yawn before she spoke up. "Noodle tired."

"Hey darling why don't you rest on me." I asked her, so she did she came to me and she laid her head on the side of my chest and I hugged her. Before I knew she was fast asleep. I then heard 2D laugh a bit and I looked at him, he out his beer on his side table and spoke up. "You'd be a good mother yew know." I blushed a bit.

"D, thanks but I'm too young to have kids, I'm only 24." I told him laughing a bit myself, I then rested my head on 2D's shoulder, I felt him put his left arm around my shoulder, my eyes were starting to get heavy and before I knew it I was asleep.

"Wake up!" I heard someone yell, I ignored it tho, "Wake up Naomi!" I heard them again, I finally started opening my eyes, finally I saw Aaliyah standing in front of me.

"What, what time is it?" I mumbled quietly whilst rubbing my eyes with my hand.

" 7PM. We have to go to London. Now!" I finally got up and looked around, I was still in 2D's room but 2D and Noodle were no where to be seen.

"Where's 2D and Noodle?"

"Noodle went sleep pretty early and 2D is in the lounge watching TV."

l got up and stretched.

"I've packet yo stuff now les go, I've been trying to call you for 3 hours and we were meant to leave 3 hours ago!"

With that we started walking, when we got out of the room I closed the door and we walked to the lounge where we found Russel, 2D and Murdoc, I was still mad at Murdoc from earlier.

2D walked up to me and hugged me, I was surprised at that but I hugged him back, "goodbye luv." I heard him whisper, was he sad? He then let go of me and gave me a warm smile.

I saw Aaliyah walk to Russel, over the month they hung out a lot but not as much as me and 2D, you see Aaliyah didn't fancy him, she just looked up to him like a big brother and he looked down to her as a little sister, Aaliyah told me him and her knew each other for a very long time, his mother was her mother's friend so they had to hang out together when they were younger, they were both raised in Brooklyn so yeah.

"D, I'll miss you." I whispered.

"Same 'ere."

I looked at Murdoc he did the same, "bye Niccals."

"Bye luvvie."

After all the goodbyes me and Aaliyah sat in the car and started driving.

"You like 2D don't you?" I heard her ask me, I was looking out of the side window.

"As a friend."

"Nope. You love him."

"Pfft. Right."

I knew she was right, I did love 2D, but I didn't have guts to tell him what was I gonna do?

A/N- Finally, gosh, please R&amp;R that be nice as I'd know if it's shit or good. Byeee and happy late Xmas if you celebrate it and happy new years. PS, this story right now is set in 2001 and will carry on till 2014 or 2015 maybe.


	5. How It All Started

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated it's just cos I didn't feel much like it and I ran out of ideas. But this is something completely different.

Disclamer: I don't own Gorillaz. Even tho they're not in this chapter.

**Chapter 5 **

**How it all started.**

**Author's POV**

_**It was an early morning of June 26th, 1992. Many were at work, school or elsewhere. However, a young girl, at only 13 had felt today today was her day. The day to shine. It was audition day. Yes, Miss Evengelina Payne, was holding audition for talented people who could work with her. Meaning fame, money and living the life. She had known that today she'll shine, alongside with her two friends; Christina and Cindy. The trio had some kind of talent, being the leader Naomi knew all her moves and lines, she was a perfectionalist when it came to her dancing, also singing at time. **_

_**"Darling. I don't know about this." Naomi's mother told her sounding unsure.**_

_**"Momma. This gonna be bangin' and Imma make you proud mama." Naomi reassured her half worried, half unsure mother.**_

_**"I don't know about this baby. I mean you're only 13 and you're just gonna drop school like that?" **_

_**"What? Hella to the no. Imma still go but record after. Well that is if I get to work wiv Evengelina."**_

_**"But darling," Naomi's mother signed and put her hand on her daughters shoulder, "you must understand I'm still not a hundred percent with you on this, but since you're my little girl Imma let you do this. But! No dropping school, if so you don't work with Evengelina no more. Understand?" Naomi nodded in a calm manor. **_

_**"I promise mama. Imma roll now." Naomi's mother nodded and hugged her, she gently whispered in her ear, "good luck baby." And finally let go. After her mother got in her car Naomi started walking into the building. She was more scared that ever.**_

_**When she got to the hall she saw her two friends waiting for her, her frown turned to a instant smile. Naomi ran to them and have them a group hug.**_

_**"Yo! Whassup ma G's?" Naomi asked while she did one of their group dances. **_

_**"Yo girl, where ya been? We've been waiting for agesss girl." Christina asked. While Cyndi was just smiling. **_

_**"Ma momma and I had a little convo before I came in." Naomi told them coolly. Christina nodded. "Have y'all practiced?" Naomi asked again.**_

_**"Girlfriend, I've done nothing but practice." Christina reassured her.**_

_**"Same, but I ain't got so much to do." Cindy told them. **_

_**The trio headed to meet Evengelina, who told all the auditions to meet on the seventh floor. When the girls got there there was a crowd in the waiting room, apperantly you had to be signed up to the waiting list. The trio signed themselves up and took a seat.**_

_**"So have y'all thought about our group name?" Naomi asked whilst she leaned back on the black leather chair.**_

_**"Pfft. Ain't that her job?" Christina told them, 'her' presumably meant Evengelina.**_

_**"Yeah. But if we win then Evengelina will do everything for us, man the least thing we can do is come up with our bands name." Naomi told her.**_

_**As time went by then trio tried to come up with a name, perfect, unique name. Many find that difficult, so did the trio. After another half an hour or so, it was their turn. Yes, their turn to shine. **_

_**The trio walked in to the room, where Evengelina and her husband Chris Molawick were. The power couple at this era. Even thought Evengelina was still a young woman she managed to get famous in those years of fame.**_

_**"Welcome girls. How are you today?" Evengelina asked with a warm smile.**_

_**"Good. Ya know we've been kickin' beats and practicing. What about you?" Naomi told her.**_

_**"Wow. First time today anyone has asked me. Well I've been listening to horrible audios all day, so I hope you girls can make my day." Evengelina told them. "So girls. Do you want to start or... discuss more... practice maybe?" **_

_**The trio exchanged looks and whispered to one another before they spoke up, "yeah... no we're ready to shine." Well it was Christina who told Evengelina. Who nodded in replay.**_

_**The trio get into their positions; Naomi stood next to Christina while Cindy stood away from the two girls, her part didn't include dancing, it was just singing. **_

_**"Ok. You ready girls?" Evengelina asked them.**_

_**"Yup." Naomi answered the question.**_

_**With that they started. Christina and Naomi broke out their street dance moves while Cindy sang. Unfortunately for her she messed it up for her self as she kept losing her rhythm or her voice at times.**_

_**"I really like them, don't you?" Evengelina told her husband, who sat right beside her.**_

_**"Yes, but... the other girl, not so much." He replayed to her.**_

_**"You don't say, she's messing it up for herself." Evengelina told him, "girls that's ok for now." She told the girls, who stopped immediately.**_

_**The trio walked up to her, smiles on their faces and hope written all over them. "So how we do?" Naomi asked Evengelina.**_

_**"Great! Best we've had so far... we'll call you to let you know of our decision. Ok?" Evengelina told them, smiling. The trio nodded and started to walk away before Evengelina called out to them again, "Christina, Naomi I need to talk to you two." The trio turned back around, "Oh Cindy you can go sweetie." Evengelina told Cindy, the two looked back at her as she gave a frown and walked out, slamming the door.**_

_**"Girls, we love you." Evengelina told them cheerfully.**_

_**"What seriously? That's amazing." Christina told her whilst laughing a bit.**_

_**"... yes, but... She... She has to go." **_

_**"What? No, she's our friend, we can help her." Naomi told Evengelina, whilst Christian's smile faded into a frown.**_

_**"No... its not happening, I'm sorry. But... I'll give you time to tell her and decide, get back to me as soon as you can." Evengelina told them, she didn't wait for their response and turned around to walk to her desk. **_

_**"OMG! Was she fo' shizzle? I mean we goin' be famous!" Naomi yelled happily to Christina.**_

_**"Yeah girl. Imma finally make ma daddy proud ya know." Christina responded.**_

_**The two went to the nearby phone both and Christina dialled her family home number. **_

_**"Hey y'all! Yo Whassup Coralline?... what?...no... that's not possible... you sure?... no... no... no... Yeah bye." Christina hung up the phone, tears started pouring out her eyes.**_

_**"Yo Whassup?"**_

_**"Ma daddy *sob* got shot *sob* he died last night." Naomi walked closer to her and hugged her, "it'll be ok, I mean he's still watching you. And he's proud." Christina continued crying. The day her best news came. The worst messed it up..**_

A/N- I know this was weird and unexpected, but... this is gonna be every second Chapter now, it's gonna be the three girls past really. So I hoped you enjoyed... Byeee.


	6. The Devil In Disguise

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Devil In Disguise **_

_**"Mommy, where did daddy go?" I asked, momma never talked about father now and I wanted to know.**_

_**"Oh darling, he's on a business trip." Momma answer, not taking her eyes off her book, I may have been young but I knew momma was lying, I also knew he hated mother, just like he hated me and my two other siblings, who were out somewhere else.**_

_**"Right. I'm going to go to my room, I have homework." I told my momma and got off the sofa, I headed for the door before my momma stopped me, "darling, I love you, you know that, right?" I rolled my eyes and nodded, "I love you too." **_

_**I walked upstairs to my room and slightly closed my door, I hated closing my door; I've had nightmares a lot and knowing me I'd run to momma, who always welcomed me in her warm, tender arms. **_

_**I got my homework out of my bag and put it on the desk, nothing I hated more than homework, especially maths. I began to write the answers.**_

_**"Christina, wake up." I heard a whisper, I didn't open my eyes, I just carried on sleeping. "Wake up!" This time it was a yell, a loud one too. I slightly opened my eyes. It was my sister, Coralline. Coralline was five years older than me, making her sixteen. Coralline resembled me and momma, long blond hair, short, thin and pretty, I guess. **_

_**"What is it?" I mumbled quietly whilst rubbing my eyes with my hand. **_

_**"You fell asleep. Dad came back." Coralline told me. I jumped out of my seat, daddy was back, gosh I missed him.**_

_**"I want to see him. I missed him so much." I yelled. My sister shushed me, "dad's mad at mom, better to leave them alone." My smile fell to a frown, momma and daddy had arguments all the time. It didn't surprise me at all.**_

_**"Is momma ok?" I asked still frowning.**_

_**"Yes. God, just leave it you get upset over everything." Coralline yelled and went to sit down on her my bed, I sat back down and got on with my homework, I've only done four questions. Great.**_

_**All the sudden the was a loud crash downstairs, me and my sister got up exchanged a look of worry and confusion.**_

_**"What was that?" I asked quietly. Coralline shrugged, "maybe something happened to mom." **_

_**"No! Don't say that." I yelled.**_

_**Before she could answer I started heading downstairs, my sister followed. **_

_**The noises got louder, there was another crash, then bang. My sister stood in front of me, and put her finger on her lips, to tell me to be quiet probably.**_

_**Coralline walked in front of me, then she slowly walked in the living room, I followed slowly behind her. Dad was there, he was holding something, a smashed vase, I suppose. Momma was lying on the ground, her chest was bleeding and the floor around her was all bloody.**_

_**Coralline rushed next to momma and knelt down, she started to check for a pulse. I gave my dad a harsh but hurt look.**_

_**"She has no pulse!" Coralline yelled, at that moment my heart stopped, I couldn't breath and felt like just dying.**_

_**"You goddamn asshole, you killed her!" Coralline shouted even louder, her eyes were filled with tears. Father turned to look at Coralline and spoke, his voice sent chills down my spine, especially now. "Coralline darling, you shan't speak to your father like that."**_

_**"You." Coralline stood up and walked up to him, "you're not my father, you're an asshole. Who in the world would kill his children's mother's?" **_

_**"It was for the best. Coralline." Fathers voice hadn't changed from his gentle one.**_

_**Coralline was furious, even though father was a dangerous man she wasn't scared of him, unlike me and momma.**_

_**Coralline continued yelling, I just stood and watched in terror, my mind was confused, I couldn't see much thru the water in my eyes. But I knew that whatever was going on it was bad. I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard Coralline yelling... All the sudden there was a loud crash... then... nothing...**_

**Aaliyah's POV**

**"When are we gonna be there?" Naomi asked me not taking her eyes off the window. **

**I shrugged in response, "in another..." I stopped to think about how long we've been driving, and in all honesty not that long. "Maybe half an hour or so, why? Do ya miss 2D?" Naomi stopped looking out the window and looked at me, "no, and I don't like him in that way." **

**I tutted in response, I knew she was lying and she knew she was lying, why couldn't she just admit it, it's not like I'm gonna tell everyone. Well... maybe Evengelina... or Gwen... maybe Murdoc, Russel or... 2D himself. But that's not the point, the point was she was lying to herself.**

**"Why do you think I like him so much?" Naomi asked quietly, leaning her head on the side of the window. **

**"You fell asleep in his bed... with him in it, you act weird around him, you wanted to stay with him instead of visiting your almost dying friend." I said as a matter a factedly.**

**"Ok. I see, but don't mean I like him. Oh and Gwen isn't dying!" Naomi raised her voice at her last few words, and I understood why. I didn't mean Gwen was dying, I just... never mind...**

**I sighed. "I didn't mean it that way... I'm sorry."**

**"It's fine. Just leave it."**

**We turned into the parking lot, it wasn't full at all. After that half an hour of silence all I wanted right now was to get out of the car, get some fresh air maybe. **

**I parked the car and turned the engine off, without waiting I took my seat belt off and got out of the car. I was feeling confused, and sad in a way. I leaned back on the car and bowed my head down. I felt quiet sick in all honesty and I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die, to be honest.**

**Naomi got out of the car a minute later, funny as it seemed like ten minutes. She closed the door and spoke up, "what's wrong with you?" I ignored her, "What are you ignoring me now? Do you not want to speak to me?" I got back up and smiled at her, "no... no... its nothing, I just had a moment. Sorry." Naomi looked at me worryingly but managed to put on a smile, possibly fake.**

**I looked the car and we began to walk, "what really happened?" Naomi asked me again.**

**"Nothing. I just felt sick and dizzy. And anyways I'm fine." I reassured her, she still didn't look convinced. "You sure?" I nodded. We didn't say much after that.**

**When we got inside we went to the reception desk, there sat a woman, "excuse me." I said quietly. She looked up, showing no facial expressions whatsoever, "Yes?" **

**"We came to visit someone called Gweneth Christina Mariah Parker." I told her. She then looked at her computer and began typing. "And you are?" She asked. "We're her friends." **

**"I'm sorry but only family can visit." She told us and looked back at her computer. I got furious at her and began to speak in an angry tone, "excuse me. But we're the only family she's got so better let us through before I-" I was interrupted by the emotionless freak, "mam a woman arrived with her to the hospital, she said she was her sister." **

**"What? Well then..." I looked around furiously, "I dunno... just... Please let us see her."**

**She sighed. "Fine, but if the Miss Payne doesn't know you, you must leave." Miss Payne was Evengelina, it was just her last name. And I knew that Evengelina put herself down as Gwen's sister.**

**"Thank you so much." I thanked her happily. Doing so the receptionist dialled a phone number and began to speak. I turned around myself to talk to Naomi, "that was long." I told her quietly. She just nodded and continued daydreaming. **

**"Miss." I heard The Emotionless Freak say, I turned around to look at her. "Yes." **

**"Dr Smith will be here to take you to Miss Parker." The Emotionless Freak told us, and for the first time she smiled. **

**With that we stood in silence, in about a minute a woman came into the room she was tall, thin, pretty and definitely the opposite of Emotionless Freak over here.**

**She smiled and spoke up, "hello, shall I take you two to Miss Parker?" Me and Naomi nodded in union, "please." Naomi said with that also.**

**So away we went, with Miss Smith leading the way, I had my thoughts wrapped around every bad thing happening right now, including Gwen. Oh and not to forget what happened previously at the car, I didn't mean to act so weird, I just felt as I just felt sick around her and I felt... anxious? For some reason, I tried not to pay attention but it just kept happening. I was felt nauseous around everyone, my face may not show that much, but my tone in voice will.**

**"Well we're here, I'll go in and tell Miss Payne you came." The nurse told us, but why Evengelina not Gwen?**

**"Excuse me. So Gwen still hasn't woke up?" I asked her surprised.**

**"Well yes. She is not planning on waking up for probably another couple of months maybe." I didn't understand, Evengelina told us she was fine... so she lied then. Why?**

**In a couple of minutes Evengelina came out with Dr Smith or it's just Miss, I dunno. Evengelina's face was pale, expressionless and just dead or tired, hard to decide to be honest. **

**"I'll leave you to it, do not hesitate to call me." Miss/Dr Smith told us and left, I just nodded.**

**"So. You decided to come?" Evengelina asked coldly whilst looking at Naomi, presumably directing the question at her. Naomi was about to speak before I stepped into the conversation, I didn't was them to argue. Especially now. "Ok. Evengelina, look... We came here from Essex, and I had to get her out of 2D's bed. And you are not gonna act like this." I told Evengelina before I turned to Naomi, "and you. I can see why she asked, but seriously think about Gwen and if she'd argue with other at the time like this, because of her mistakes." **

**"My mistakes? The hell did I do? I can't even hang with 2D can I? " She yelled at me, I just gave her a dirty look and turned to Evengelina, who was looking at Naomi, her face was angry now. **

**I backed away and walked into Gwen's room. There she was... poor girl, she was connected to all the possible machines, I had no idea what they were called, but they were helping her, weren't they? She did have a breathing mask and I could see she couldn't breathe property, the pain was unbearable for her, I had this feeling that I could feel her pain; fucked, dead, hurt and scared. **

**After a minute of just constant staring Evengelina walked in with Naomi following her, I saw Naomi rush to her side. I closed my eyes, I felt tears forming in my eyes. **

**"What's up?" Evengelina asked me, I opened my eyes and looked at her, I gave her a fake smile, "nothing, just a bit sad, that's all." **

**Evengelina wasn't convinced at all, "mhmm. Right. If you need go to the bathroom and freshen up, I mean you were stuck with Naomi all this-" I didn't let Evengelina finish. I quickly ran out of the room and started running down the hall, I heard Evengelina calling my name but didn't turn around. I was running no where, in all honesty. Just somewhere. Anywhere. **

**I stopped when I saw the lavatory sign, so headed that direction. I just needed to freshen up, that's all. When I got in the female lavatory I looked at the mirror before I put my head down and turned the faucet on, I got some water and washed my make up free face. I put my bag on the bathroom sink ang got some of my medication out, I didn't bother to take the regular I just took one and swallowed it, and just like that I took about ten more.**

**My head was pounding, I felt dizzy... I just felt myself fall and hit my head on the sink before I dropped to the floor...**

**Naomi's POV**

**I was shocked. Shocked that Aaliyah would do that to herself. Why would she just drink so much medication. It's meant to help her not kill her. Not that she died.**

**I walked out of the room and sat on the nearest chair, I got my phonephone out and dialled 2D's number. He answered it.**

**"Hey." I said happily. **

_**"Hey, how's Gwen?" **_

**"Gwen's fine, now it's Aaliyah."**

_**"Wot 'append?" **_

**"She was acting all weird you know, then she just ran to the bathroom and well took too much medication, she fainted and hit her head making everything worse. Evengelina found her passed out, and her head was bleeding."**

_**"Shi' she gonna be k? I mean thas pret'y bad, if yew ask meh." **_

**"She'll be fine, not her first time."**

_**"Anyway. Yew ok?" **_

**"Fine. You?" **

_**"Great. 'Nyways when you coming back?" **_

**"Soon. Tomorrow maybe."**

_**"I miss yew, yew know?"**_

**"Really? Me too. Anyways got to go. Bye." I told him and hung up before he could speak. He missed me? Wow. I'm flattered. I had to see him... sneak away...**

**A/N- Bad huh? Well anyways sorry I haven't been able to update often. Just because I couldn't be asked. Please R&amp;R. It means a lot. Thank you. Byeee. **


	7. Aaliyah

A/N- Sorry I haven't update is agesss. But as I said before I don't have time really or just... don't feel like it. Basically, I'm gonna try updating more, also, if the font always changes it's because I keep losing my normal one. Soz. Byeee.

Chapter 7

Aaliyah

Aaliyah's POV

_Oh I've heard of the contest, yeah. I just knew I probably had no damn chances. I was 13 for goddess sake, and I was a break and freestyle dancer. Evengelina probably wanted someone who can do more than that. I could rap but...I doubt it mattered to her. Me? Oh I was the girl who nailed the dance moves tho. Our trainer was a man named Scott Calton. He was a nice man who knew his moves. However today was a different day, we were training like always, and our surprise Evengelina Payne, the Evengelina Payne walked in. Scott knew her, he always bragged about that. I saw that Evengelina started talking to Scott. _

_"Ok girls! You can relax, I'll be right back." Scott told us, I can see why. I myself couldn't help but listen so I snook and by the side of the wall, close to them, whilst they were in the corner._

_"Listen, Scot... I need one of those girls." I heard Evengelina say._

_"Nope. That's final. They're the work of art." He argued back._

_"Oh come on, just one. Please." She pleaded. I knew this was my chance. _

_"Nope. And that's fina-" I didn't let Scott finish and walked out to them. Evengelina looked at me and so did Scott, except he had a stern look._

_"Won't you give me a chance." I sang in a nice tone. I had to admit I had a nice singing voice. Evengelina looked at Scott, "see." _

_"No. Aaliyah go back and practise." Scott told me sternly. Evengelina however gave him a horrible look, "no. Stay here. She's coming with me." _

_I had to admit I didn't want to go... or even stay._

_"Fine. Aaliyah, do you want to stay or go?" Shit why did Scott ask? I don't know, fame or no fame?_

_"I honestly don't know... I mean I tried and I want to be somebody. I've had all this training and for what? So I wanna give this a chance." I said to them. _

_I didn't know what I got myself into but I was gonna like it. The ride was short, I guess. Me and Evengelina had a little chat, and she told me I was gonna work with two other girls, which was ok by me. I didn't want to be alone anyways._

_By the time we got there, I was already prepared to impress them, I just really wanted to be accepted into the band, well as far as I knew they weren't really a band just yet. I was definitely ready to put on a show._

_When we got to her office I saw two other girls, they didn't look 13, Evengelina told me they were. To me they looked about 16, not by height but just their looks. I didn't look 13 myself, everyone told me that._

_"Hey, you must be Naomi and Christina." I greeted and hugged them one by one. I always did that to people. I had a lot of respect for people, just because of how I was raised._

_"Hey, yeah I'm Naomi. You must be...?" She hugged me back. "Aaliyah." I told her and let go._

_"Hey, I'm Christina. Nice to meet you Aaliyah." Christina greeted sweetly, while I hugged her. After the greeting I let go and we had a awkward moment between us._

_"So girls. Why don't we have a nice day out? We can go over your contact with me. Not today though. I have to have a word with Aaliyah. You girls can go if you want." Evengelina told us. Christina and Naomi exchanged looks. _

_"Nah. We'll wait for Aaliyah." Christina told Evengelina, who just nodded and gestured for them to wait outside her office._

_When the two left Evengelina went to sit on her desk, she gestured for me to sit on chair next to her. She was an elegant person, she wore a nice, white blouse which was tucked in her cream coloured silky trousers and black shoes with a fat heel, she had a nice bob haircut with a side fringe, her hair was a light brown, almost blond, she had a very light brown skin tone. Me? I was more of a loose clothing type of person. I wore baggy trousers, a loose top which was tucked in my trousers and I wore some some Nike sneakers, my hair was black, tied up in a high bun with a fringe. I could describe everyone's appearance. Naomi was light brown skin toned (as so was I), about 5'4, she had dark blonde pixie cut hair with long side bangs, the end of the bangs was dyed a turquoise colour, she wore a white baggy top, some baggy Jeans and she wore some sneakers. I did notice she had a lot of different bracelets on her hands. _

_Christina, well she was different, she was almost the prettiest. She had a peach skin tone, full lips, she was maybe 5'3, she had long curly platinum blonde hair, with blue streaks in in, she wore shorts, tank top and some colourful Nike sneakers._

_"Well. I'm glad I found you Aaliyah." Evengelina began to speak, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at her. "Listen Aaliyah... I'm going to be doing a lot for you girls from now on, so don't daydream so damn much. Honey, this mean no messing around in the studio, no missing rehearsals, unless it's very important. I know about school, so rehearsals are after school. I also have to agree with your parents or carers, ASAP. That's really a for now. Bye." _

_"Really, oh... umm... bye." I said quickly and walked out of her office. I saw the two sitting on the leather couch, I walked over to them and spoke up, "so we going?" The two nodded and got up._

_When we got out we started walking down the street, like always it was a HOT day and the sun was shining in our eyes, I saw Naomi get her wayfarar sunglasses out and put the on her eyes. _

_"So what did the devil say?" I heard Christina ask me. I gave her a questioning glare. "Who?" _

_"Evengelina." Naomi told me._

_"Why is she a devil?" I asked them. They both exchanged looks, I was missing something here, wasn't I? _

_"She is actually mean. We've had her for about two weeks no and she just puts hella loads of pressure on us, I mean we ain't even started any career." Naomi told me, I just nodded at her and ignored their previous quiestion. _

_"So do you guys watch... the Brady bunch, Simpson or married with children?" Christina asked us._

_"Girl. I grew up with those shows!" Naomi shouted and laughed._

_"What about you Aaliyah?" Christina asked me. I shook my head sheepishly, "just Simpsons."_

_"Really?" Naomi asked, sounding quiet shocked._

_It was all silent for a couple of moments before we came across a diner. _

_"Shot gun seat near the window!" Naomi yelled and started running. Christina didn't hesitate and began running after her, "not if I get there first!"_

_All I really remember was the fun we had that same day, yes there was two seats near the window, but they... they just wanted to have fun. I guess. I got there last. But no of that mattered. Even after that we went to the nearest park and had some fun there. The day went by quiet quickly._

A/N- this chapter was short, I know. Sorry. R&amp;R please. Thanks for reading. Byeee.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors POV- Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I had some problems with updating the chapters, and my written chapter 8 got deleted and I had to rewrite it. So again, sorry. Thank for the follows and favorites guys. :)

Disclamer: don't own Gorillaz... Sorry?

Chapter 8

Hate isn't the answer.

Evengelina's POV

It was late, really late. I was sitting in the lounge at the hotel. Not far off the hospital, our (me and Naomi's that is) two friends got hospitalised. Funny, actually. Not that funny, but the sarcastic kind of funny. To me it seemed Gwent getting shot was bad, then Aaliyah overdosing, not to death, was just horrible. It wasn't the time. God knows how long we have to stay here now. Actually that wasn't the whole problem, or the idea on my mind right now. It was the band, we were successful, in the 90's, but it's 2001 now and we've started a new album not long ago. And well... To be honest, I don't want to carry on. No one does, so when we're finished. We brake up. We all have talents; Gwent can raised good high notes, Aaliyah could rap and Naomi... Well Naomi, she was just the beautiful one, the all around talented one. I had high hopes for all of them, but her, I had very high hopes for her. She always had her crazy ideas that I hate her, which wasn't true. The hitting thing ain't either. If I do hit her it's a slap.

I was sitting on the couch watching TV, nothing good was on, like always. It was a hotel. What can you expect? Unless you want a very lavish, expensive, deluxe hotel, then well... I'd think twice and reconcider the whole shit TV thing. We could afford those hotels, but our friends meant more, and well... If something did happen to them and the hospital called, by the time we'd get there they would've died about ten times in that hour. Yes I checked one of those hotels.

"Umm... What'd you wanna eat?" I head Naomi ask, my head snapped her direction. I shrugged in response.

She rolled her eyes. "Evengelina I'm serious. I'm so damn hungry, I swear I just ate some of my hair." She pleaded like a little child.

"You ate your hair?" Was my only question to her, "eww."

"Well, it's nice. Can we order room service?" She told me, I made a 'mhmm' sound to show I was listening.

With that she picked up the phone and called room services. I was still watching TV. It was a boring evening to be honest. I wanted a break, always. But when I got it I was bored out of my head. After Naomi put down the phone and sat down, I decided to tell her about the whole band break up thing,

"Naomi. We need to talk." I told her seriously, she gave me a sad look. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, concerning. Well, I've been thinking and maybe the band should break up after the fourth album is finished." Naomi's expression didn't change, but I could tell she was more happy.

"Why? I thought everything was fine, I mean we're happy. Right?" She sounded like I was breaking up with her, I understand it was big, but she was overreacting.

"Well... Yes, but we have to go our separate ways. We all have talents, so why waste them and be in a band forever. We'll finish the last album and... Go on with our lives."

She stood up and looked at me, with that she gave a quiet sigh. "Are you serious? Gwen has like a fifty-fifty chance of surviving. Aaliyah hasn't even got her life figured out and she's lost it. So now you're suggesting we break up. Do you think about anyone but yourself?" After this she walk to her room and slammed the door.

I sighed and sat back on the couch. I really didn't realise the situation, did I? Why was I making it worse? I felt a migrane coming up. Man was I tired. It was a fact, Aaliyah did lose it, even at her young age. Her worst enemies were herself and alcohol. Even because of that her future was beginning to die out. I never wanted to say all that, but... I knew I had to. She needed help fast, she refused help though. Poor girl just didn't help herself. It felt like she wanted to die at times.

The doorbell rang, must've been room services. I went to get the door and there stood a man, with food of course.

"Room service." He told me, he had tray of drinks and pizza. He handed them to me and I took them. "Thanks." I smiled and closed the door.

I put the food the food on the kitchen counter and knocked on Naomi's door, "food's here if you want some." With that I turned the TV off and went to my room. I lied on my bed and closed my eyes.

Gwen's POV

It was cold, oh so cold. My whole body was numb, in all that pain. Nausea over swept my whole body. Dead... I felt dead. I wanted to die, what did I have to live for? Every second of my 'life' I can feel the bullet going through my skin. How can I live? Am I still alive? I remember all those horrible memories of my father and mother, I just want to be with them again, then I'll be happy. But honestly I just wanted mom. She made everything better.

I felt a warm, soft hand touch my hand. I wanted to open my eyes and see who it was, but I couldn't. I didn't even control my body anymore. I was just so, so cold. Like a dead person.

"Hey Gwen," It was Evengelina. "How are you? Bad I guess. So, umm... Aaliyah had a little accident herself yesterday, but she's fine. She woke up today, and she's feeling great. But, if she feels really good, she's going back to Essex with Naomi. She'll visit you before they go. Man, you really are cold, aren't you? The doctors said you'll be waking up soon. Hopefully." Just then she stopped speaking, what was she on about? Naomi couldn't be leaving, no now. I need her, why can't she just see, I'm desperate. Aaliyah, man I hope she's fine. I need her too. I need all of them, what if I die before I see them again? I knew it was in their genes to leave a friend in need, need? What am I talking about, I didn't need anything. I needed life or death. Not just pain.

Man, there was nothing to talk about. This whole thing just feels like a diary, diary of my everyday life; sad and distorted. Well... It all started 23 or 22 years ago, on a cold day on December 8, 1978. I was born, to a very beautiful woman and a very mean man. He wasn't exactly mean to me. My family was, eehh... I guess quiet wealthy. My mother was a nurse, while father was a kind of therapist (I swear if you separate that word it sounds like, the rapist). Oh right, I had a sister, older one. Coralline. She was almost as pretty as mom.

Now life was all good. Till one day. Now that was the day our parents began to argue, A LOT. Father had a lot of abilities, even I, a seven year old knew that. You see I was still an idiot, so I didn't exactly know that father killed people. It killed me inside, mom knew, but never dared to tell anyone. Scared I was. Scared of father. He was a mean man, but we as a family couldn't fear him.

Dealing with it all was one thing, so that's what we did, as to be honest it was the one and only choise.

_Dear diary,_

_I never wrote in any sort of diary, but today you're my only friend. Mom and dad were at it again. Except this time, it didn't end well. It started late in the evening and my sister came home, she told me dad and mom were fighting. So I didn't go to see my dad, who had came home and I hadn't seen him. A while later, we heard a scream. It was definitely mom's scream. With that me and her ran downstairs. Dad was holding some sort of weapon, a glass bottle, I think. Mom was on the floor, blood surrounding her. Sister rushed to her, I started crying and fell on the cold floor. Sister yelled at dad, but he didn't listen. Next thing I know I hear a loud thump. My sister was on the floor, I hadn't had an idea if she was dead or not. Father looked at me, deadly glare. I knew I was next. I made a run for it, quickly. Out of the door I went, he went after me, when I got out, the police surrounded the house, how did they know? Next thing I knew a policeman ran into the house and got my father, the paramedics were called later on. _

_It's 2 am, cold night in Long Island. I'm alone writing in a stupid diary, I have no family and I'm going to an orphanage soon. Goodbye, Christina signing off._

I remember all of those nightmares of that accident, man I lost my family that night, everyone that cared about me. I had nothing.

I again felt a warm hand on mine, I didn't know who it was but I wanted them to talk to me, like I was there.

"Hey Gweneth," it was Aaliyah, definitely Aaliyah. "Listen, I'm sorry I wasn't there and now I'm leaving soon, but I have to tell you something. Yeah I know you're in a coma, but I swear y'all can hear people talking to you. Anyways, 'memba Diddy, well me and him are engaged! No one knows yet. He proposed to me a while ago, about two months ago. I know I should've said something, but there was no right time. We just want ya know, a normal life, wedding, kids, nice home and all that. Anyways, I have to go. Get better girl, I need you. We need you." What?! She was engaged?! How? Why? I didn't understand anymore. Why not tell us? Oh my god this was big.

It was then when I felt something, life. Yes, I felt life. The need to open my eyes, wake up. It was a light, no heaven light, but a normal, nice light. I walked towards it, the closer I got the better I felt. Before I knew it, I could open my eyes and breath for my self.

My eyes opened very slowly, but not slow enough that Aaliyah wouldn't notice, "Gwen! Gwen! You're opening your eyes!" She stood up and yelled, before I knew it she ran out of the room and told Evengelina and Naomi.

I fluttered my eyes open, everything was blurry, but I could see. I was alive. Alive! Naomi and Evengelina ran in, I wanted to speak but couldn't, not even open my mouth. I was weak and tired.

"It's a miracle." I heard Evengelina whisper, before I knew it the nurses ran in, they did all sort of stuff to me, check my pulse, blah blah blah. Man were they shocked, at what? Was I meant to die? I felt the pain in my wound, near my chest. I felt so sick and horrible.

FLASHBACK

1998\. That was the year, a fun year. Right. Maybe not for Gwen, or Christina. Depended on who's asking. She stood looking at a bathroom mirror, she took the stick and looked at it. Positive.

"Shit." She cursed quietly, "shit, no...no...no, this can't happen, I can't be pregnant, not now." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hon, you okay in there?" She heard her auntie ask behind the door, "yes, I'm fine I'll be out in a minute."

Gwen got the pregnancy test and put in her jeans pocket. She had to tell her so called boyfriend.

"What's this?" Dallas asked her.

"Pregnancy test, it's positive." She told him not taking her eyes off it. Dallas looked at her, "yeah I know what it is woman. I don't understand how the hell this happened."

"Neither do I, but what do we do? That's the question." She told him quietly, he shrugged at her, "abortion, only choice."

"What?! Are you insane?" She yelled at him, now giving him a horrified glare, "what do you suggest we do then? You're only twenty and I'm twenty six."

"So? I can keep it, I'm not too young, you don't have to look after it, it just has to know you." Gwen told him, Dallas shrugged, "whatever, it's your life you're wasting, not mine."

"Wasting? You don't know what it's like do you? You don't give a shit! Do you? You know what, you're right. Naomi was right about you, you're a selfish asshole. I'm leaving." With that Gwen got out of the car and walked out of the parking lot.

Authors Note- Right, I won't be doing the whole past thing every two chapters, unless you guys want. If you do review so I know. Oh and the whole biography does count on their looks but I've changed their past and family, blah, blah, blah. Happy Spring, March. Yay! It's summer soon guys, you excited? That's for reading, byee...


	9. Best Friends Forever?

Author's note: Damn I changed my font again, I know. But this is definitely the last time, thanks for the review, and PrettyNPinkGirl I do dearly feel sorry for you, I don't know where you live if it's winter, but where I live it's March, so it's not that cold, but that time will go back fast and next thing you know, it's summer! Yay! Anyways, thank for the review. Also, someone said they don't like the whole past thing, but that's okay because there won't be the whole flashback/past thing, maybe later on.

Chapter 9

Best Friends Forever?

Author's POV

Naomi was known to be a bit... To good for everyone's liking. Yes, she wasn't the best human alive, but wasn't the worst. Naomi, denied the truth, always. Especially when it would mean others knowing about it. Naomi sure as hell was different, you see; she was one of those people who had a heart in the right place, she loved everyone and just wanted the best for them. She did have a very funny way of showing so, however, knowing her as long as Gwen did, everyone would know she's the friend everyone would want.

"Gwen, hey. How are you?" Naomi asked Gwen, Naomi was sitting on the chair next to Gwen's bed. Gwen didn't respond.

Ever since Gwen and Naomi met they were destined friends, as kids they only had each other, Gwen had nobody, so she knew. Many felt sorry for her at a young age, Gwen didn't, she never felt sorry for herself or let others feel sorry for her. In fact only a little amount of people knew about Gwen's family issues. Except now it was different, Gwen though about her mother more, more and more. She needed her, at times like this only her mother could make her feel better. Naomi, knew and understood how she felt, Gwen would talk about her mother so much it was unbelievable.

"Gwen, I-I know you ain't gonna respond but... I love you, you're the greatest friend I've ever had, you don't deserve this. Man, it was all my fault," Naomi busted into tears, "I'm responsible for this, what have I done?" Gwen with all her might reached out to grab Naomi's hand, and... Smiled.

"How could you smile? I did this to you, h-h-how?" Naomi asked her, whilst wiping her tears with some tissue, Gwen frowned.

"Because... We're best friends." Gwen spoke in a low, quiet, croaky voice. Naomi looked up, her eyes lit up instantly. "You spoke... I-i-it's a miracle."

"No, you gave me the power to do so, you're the most amazing friend I've ever had." Gwen smiled and closed her eyes, Naomi frowned.

"I'm sorry." Naomi murmured quietly, Gwen heard her alright, "for what?" Gwen asked her quietly.

"For this, your accident." Naomi told her, this made Gwen's face turn more angry, "we've talked about this, it wasn't your fault." Gwen told her sternly.

Evengelina was sitting on the seat near the windows in the hotel, rain was the only thing she saw. She sat drinking her hot tea and relaxed. Her eyes slowly closed and she leaned back on her seat, Evengelina slowly opened her eyes again and began to think; what if they never were a band? One thing no one really thought about was that Evengelina wasn't in the band, she was in charge. What if none of this happened? She could've been more happier than ever. It was all one stupid mistake, to Evengelina it was like raising three children, hard and horrible.

Evengelina took a deep breath and got up, she walked into the kitchen and put the cup in the sink. She closed her eyes once again and took a knife off the counter, sharpness was the only thing she wanted, pain in all honesty. She took the knife and put it to her wrist, the knife gently touched it. Before she knew it someone walked into the entrance, she quickly threw the knife in the sink and ran to hide in her bedroom. She could hear a voice, female voice. What was Evengelina hiding? Even that she didn't know why, or the answer to her own questions.

"So they just said you can go? Man you're lucky." It was Naomi, who was she speaking to? Evengelina locked her door and pressed her ear against the door.

"Hhmm. Why not? I ain't that hurt man." Sounded like Aaliyah's voice, couldn't be sure.

"Wow. So what's the big news then, you've been dying to tell me." Naomi's voice sounded happy, excited almost.

"Well. Remember Diddy, well... We're engaged!" Aaliyah yelled happily. Naomi joined in soon and clapped. "That's great!"

Evengelina stepped away from the door and sat on her bed. Engaged? Why didn't she know about this? Man, she was happy but why didn't she know about this?

In a moment the voices stopped, Evengelina got up and looked through the key hole, no one... Evengelina slowly and quietly unlocked the door, she opened it slowly, and checked. No one...

Evengelina walked put and closed the door, she crept to the entrance door, got her shoes and coat, then she opened the door. She walked out and closed it behind her. Evengelina walked to the elevator and called it.

The two women sat at the nearest café, talking. It was a nice late afternoon and it had stopped raining, without knowing where Evengelina was they went to the café.

"So, when's the wedding?" Naomi asked her quietly, Aaliyah looked closer, "man, I don't wanna talk about it here, it's gonna be a private wedding. You know what I'm sayin'?"

Naomi nodded and looked around quickly, "between you and me, what do you think of 2D?" Aaliyah laughed quietly, "so you do like him."

"Okay... Okay... A bit, I may have a crush on him, but it'll never happen." Naomi admitted and smiled. "Why not? You're both fine lookin' and y'all have a crush on each other, I think it'll do." Aaliyah laughed a bit.

"Wow. Okay. So hey, do you think we should leave soon? I mean Gwen is recovering, and you know Evengelina will come back with her soon, so we can go back to Essex." Naomi said.

"Right, we need to tell Evengelina first, what do you think?" Aaliyah asked, Naomi nodded.

It was a late afternoon in Essex, the two women had came back from London and going back to normal, maybe not so much normal. Naomi wanted to visit 2D, of course, if she did Aaliyah was coming with her either way. Naomi had her cornrows now taken out, her hair was back to normal, curly and long.

Naomi and Aaliyah got dressed and ready and soon headed off to Kong, it was later in the evening now, about 5:23. Time had gone by fast, everyone knew, Naomi, well she wanted to see 2D and tell him how she felt and today was the day.

It was now 5:48. They had arrived to Kong and stood by the door, Aaliyah dung the bell and patiently waited. It was a warm evening, it was July so what could you expect.

"Oo's 'ere?" It was Murdoc, he, as always, was angry.

"Aaliyah and Naomi, open up." Aaliyah yelled, the door suddenly opened, and Murdoc looked at both of the, with that he tutted and stepped aside. "So, wot are you two lovely ladies doin' 'ere tanigh?" He asked.

"Came to visit don't you think, a hello would be nice." Aaliyah told him, she had changed her expression from happy to angry. She took off her shades and put the in her leather, long jacket.

"Well, 'ello then. Yew ain' said a word, eh Naomi. Usually ye can shut up." Murdoc chuckled. "Oh yea, faceache 'as a little surprise for yew."

"Really? What is it?" Naomi asked surprised, she was suddenly happy from that sentence.

"It ain' that good luv, 'e's in the livin' room dearly." Murdoc told her, "come on the follow me."

The two women followed him into the living room, there sat 2D, Noodle, Russel and some other woman with black hair, who was she?

"Ey faceache! Ya got a visitor mate."Murdoc yelled, 2D suddenly turned around and smiled, "Ey Naomi," he stood up and walked to her, "ey Aaliyah."

"Naomi, I want yew to meet me girlfriend." Those words struck Naomi like lightning, girlfriend?

A tall, quiet ugly woman with black hair stood up and looked at Naomi, she gave her the worst look possible, then smiled, "well 'ello dear, me names Paula, what's yours?"

"Naomi." Naomi answered, she gave her the same look, while Aaliyah just smiled.

Paula looked at Aaliyah and changed her facial expression to a nicer one and smiled politely, "oh 'ello, what's your name?"

"Aaliyah." Aaliyah was still smiling happily, she didn't have a problem with Paula, she's never done anything to her.

"Lovely name dear," Paula said and looked at Naomi, "best name I heard so far." She spat.

Naomi gave her a dirty look, "listen, have you got a problem with me, because if you do, then sure as hell we'll sort it out the Texas way." She told her.

After that no one spoke, Aaliyah just looked at Paula, she gave her a weird look, 2D looked at Naomi, surprised.

"Well, this was fun. Naomi, a word." Aaliyah told Naomi sternly and the two walked out and to another room.

"Ok. For fuck sake Naomi! What did Paula do to you? Huh? Why the hell are you acting up? What you've known her for five fuck in minutes and you're already staring a damn argument, why?" Aaliyah yelled, Naomi looked at her.

"Because... Because she took the man I love. She just an ugly bitch, who doesn't deserve him." Naomi told her.

"Oh really? A man who doesn't love you back, he's got a girlfriend who treats him good and he loves her not you! I didn't even get to say hi to Russel or Noodle. Now we're going back in and you behave."

With that the two women went back to the living room, 2D and Paula were sitting on the couch watching TV, while Noodle and Russel sat at a table, Russel was teaching English to Noodle, and Murdoc was smoking out the window, Aaliyah went to Noodle and Russel.

"Hey baby girl." Russel greeted her and smiled, "how you doing? Haven't seen ya in ages."

"You're right Russ, man I miss ya,"Aaliyah laughed and hugged him, they both did their handshake that they did as kids, man those were memories.

Aaliyah looked at Noodle who was sitting watching everything, "hey dear, how are you?" Aaliyah kneeled down and asked her.

"Hallo. I good. You?" Noodle said slowly, thinking about what word to put after another.

"Wow, you're getting better darling." Aaliyah praised her, and laughed a bit.

"She is getting better that's for sure." Russel told Aaliyah, who just smiled.

"Hey Noodle, what'd you say if you and me go shopping for new clothes, honey you live with three men with no fashion sense. You need a woman to go shopping with you." Aaliyah asked her happily, Noodle nodded cheerfully

"Hai. Clothes. Shops." Noodle smiled and told Aaliyah.

"What'd you say Russ, can we go? Please." Aaliyah asked Russel, he just nodded.

After the whole conversation Aaliyah went to Paula who was now sitting on her own, 2D was out to get some beer from the shop, as he said before. And Naomi was talking to Russel and Noodle.

"What a bitch." Paula said to Aaliyah, who just looked at her, "who? Naomi?" Paula nodded.

"Leave her, she's just being a dumb idiot." Aaliyah told her, Paula laughed a bit, "I swear I've seen ye on tele."

"Well, we're in a famous band, Tre'unique. Heard of us?" Aaliyah asked.

"Actually yeah, yeah I have. Man, I was rude to the main singer? What's gotten into me." Paula was shocked alright.

"Don't worry, she is a bit bitter at times, you'll get along."

"So where are the others?" Paula asked Aaliyah.

"Oh, don't worry. Gwen had a little accident, she's in hospital and Evengelina is with her, we left today."

"Oh, I'm sorry for that." Paula frowned.

The day went by fast, yes. It was about eight or nine, the two women went home. It was a silent drive, no one spoke a word to each other. When they got home Naomi went to her bedroom and slammed the door.

_Dear diary,_

_I know, only kids write in diaries, but who cares? Well, I've made a new enemy, Paula. That bitch stole my man, I loved him and I wanted to tell him, but she was there. Murdoc told me she cheated on 2D before with him, so well, I'm plotting my revenge. I will get her back, oh I would mess her face up, but mother nature did a pretty good job of that. Oh she did. But I have a great plan, a great, great plan._

_Naomi._

Ohhh... Dun... Dun... Dun. Yes Paula is here now, this will get good. Ok there's a schedule of my story times, I've got a new Gorillaz story coming soon, so watch out for that. I will carry on The Case Of Fake People. But ill write that one also.

The Case Of Fake People - Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday.

The new story - Next Thursday, from then on; Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday.

Thanks for reading, if it's evening, good night, and if it's morning, good morning.


	10. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know that I hadn't update in AGESSSS, and that's because I've been planning on rewriting the whole story and, of course, adding new chapters. Now of course, what does that mean all together?

Well, there will new characters (the old ones will stay, don't worry), new problems and challenges, and all of that shiz. Also, one of the characters will have a new name. Yay! And maybe I will have to write out an event or two, since it was hard to come by after those tragic events.

So, I do apologize for the lack of updates. And I will replace the story shortly. I promise.


End file.
